


Ren and Nora’s morning

by Vrafter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Renora, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Nora wants her morning pancakes and Ren is happy enough to make it for her. For the Renora shippers out there.





	Ren and Nora’s morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fanfic

Ren wakes up from his night slumber and throws his cover off of him and stretches. All of a sudden, Nora jumps on top of him, acting her usual hyperactive self.

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! WAKE UP! I WANT SOME PANCAKES!” Nora said as she puts both of her hands on his chest.

Ren sighs and then smiles. He just couldn't resist Nora’s contagious excitement and joyfulness.

“Ok ok… I will make your pancakes but can you get off of me? You are sitting on a….very peculiar part of me...if you know what I mean” Ren said as the both of them look down to see Nora is sitting on his crotch area. They both looked at each other and turned bright red. Nora quickly jumped off of him and lets out an awkward laugh.

“ahahaha… sorry about that. Um….i'll go brush my teeth ok?” Nora rushed into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Ren jumps off the bed and chuckles a bit as he makes his way into the kitchen.


End file.
